There has been known a system for presenting to a user a question and a plurality of options for selection as an answer to the question, and narrowing down information that is useful for the user, based on an answer of the user. For example Non-Patent Document 1 describes a system for presenting to a user a question and a plurality of options and narrowing down appropriate products, based on an answer of the user.